Phone Tag
by Ashura
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Stationery.' Duo got Heero's letter and is now trying to return a call. (shounen ai 1+2)


Phone Tag

(sequel to 'Stationery')

by Ashura

shounen ai (1+2)

usual disclaimer crap, yeah.

***

//_Hello.  I'm not home.  Leave a message after the beep and I will respond to your communication as soon as feasible._

_Do NOT hang up on my machine without leaving a message.  I will find you._//

*beep!*

"Hi, Heero.  It's Duo.  Um, call me back.  You've got the number, it's the handy.  Talk to you soon."

*beep!*

"Heero?  It's Duo.  Listen, I've got to go out for a bit but I'll be back this evening, I want to talk to you about that...thing you wrote.  Call me okay?"

*beep!*

"Hey, it's me.  Just wanted to see if you were home yet—I got back a bit later than I thought I would this evening, so my phone wasn't on, and I wasn't sure if you called and I missed it.  Guess not though.  Okay, I'm gonna go to bed, but you can still call if you get home, I don't mind if you wake me up.  Otherwise maybe I'll hear from you tomorrow.  Talk to you later."

*beep!*

Hey Heero.  It's me.  I'll be out all day but I'll have the phone with me.  Don't worry about interrupting anything, go ahead and call whenever."

*beep!*

"So are you practicing some serious avoidance here, or what?  You kind of indicated you wanted me to call you, which I've done four times now in the past few days.  I've never known you to be out this long, so unless you've suddenly developed a social life, I guess you're screening calls and just don't want to pick up the phone.  [long pause]  C'mon, Heero, pick up....Okay, whatever.  Maybe you're really not there.  In which case call me back, okay?"

*beep!*

"Um, Heero?  Would you please call me back?  I'm starting to get a little worried here.  I mean, I read your letter and everything, but I just want to talk, I'm honestly not going to hold you to anything if you, you know, regret saying it now.  But never getting any response is kinda freaking me out.  You can call me whenever, seriously, I mean it's not like I'm doing anything I can't be pulled away from.  Or just leave a message on the voicemail or something, Heero, okay?  Just let me know you're still around?"

*beep!*

"...Hi.  It's me.  Just got back from this—never mind, I'll spare you the details.  Just thought I'd call and see if you were around yet.  I'd say call me back, but I don't think I'll waste the breath this time. Talk to you later.  Or won't.  Whatever."

*beep!*

"Fuck, Heero, at this point I just want to know you're still fucking alive and I don't have to come bust your ass out of some supervillain's clutches or something, will you just fucking /call/?"

*beep!*

"Hi, Heero's kidnappers?  This is Duo Maxwell.  I just want to know what you've done with Heero and what the ransom demands are.  He has my handy number, if he's still conscious you can get it from him to contact me."

*beep!*

"*snicker*  Hey, Heero, do you have Prince Albert in a can?  Call me already, asshole."

*beep!*

"Hey Heero, it's Duo.  Okay, here's the deal.  Quatre says you got sent off to meet up with some carrier headed back from Mars and just didn't have time to tell me, which is why I've been going off the deep end for the past few days trying to get ahold of you.  Um, he also said Trowa knows your secret code and could get rid of all the other messages I left here...some of them weren't very nice, but seriously, man, I was getting worried!  So they should be deleted by now and I can just start from the beginning.  I was going to wait for you to call me back, but then I decided that if the past few days has been even a little bit as tense for you as it has for me, that you'd be going nuts by now, and that I want this to be the first thing you hear when you walk in the door.

"Anyway I got your letter.  Well, duh, you handed it to me and all.  The part you're not gonna believe is that I really did wait til I was on the shuttle to read it.  I didn't /want/ to or anything, but I didn't have any time, got stuck waiting in huge lines just to get my luggage checked in—my luggage, do you believe it?  I mean I only own a gym bag anyway, it's not like I was travelling with several servants worth of steamer trunks or anything.  So by the time I got through all that, and got checked through security (remind me to make a fake Preventers' badge, huh?  I don't want the job but I'm sick of being questioned for all the crap I carry.  At least they didn't find the grenade in my hair), it was boarding time and there I was and I didn't even get your letter /open/ til we had already taken off.

"God.  You're an idiot, Heero, you know that?  At least you're a cute idiot, I'll give you that.  If you still want to come meet me, I'd love to have you around.  We can explore stuff.  Like Earth, and, well, you know.  Emotional stuff.  And—yeah.  I think I'm getting close to the point where I better shut up.  Let's just say that /yes/, I want you here.  A lot.  So call me when you get in, and we'll set up a time and place to meet, and you can hurry and get your cute ass on the fastest ship down here so I can talk to you in person, instead of your stupid answering machine.  Besides, I bought you a souvenir the other day that just /needs/ to belong to you, and if you don't pick it up soon I'm gonna change my mind and keep it.

"Okay, I gotta go.  Talk to you later, Heero.  Oh yeah, and I lo—

"Naw, nevermind. /That/ I'm not gonna say to the machine, you gotta be around for that one."

*beep!*

~Owari~


End file.
